


SKZ R̶U̶L̶E̶S̶ RULZ

by bloo_balloon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a dad, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, relationships are mostly implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloo_balloon/pseuds/bloo_balloon
Summary: It starts out as a joke, really.Chan should've known it wouldn't take long for it to spiral out of control.SKZRULESRULZ1. Whoever uses the last of the toilet paper is obligated to replace the used up roll.





	SKZ R̶U̶L̶E̶S̶ RULZ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rules of the Band](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716053) by [softirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softirwin/pseuds/softirwin). 



> Poor attempt at humor (hopefully it doesn't flop sjfhd).
> 
> Enjoy!

**SKZ ~~R̶U̶L̶E̶S̶~~ RULZ**

  1. Whoever uses the last of the toilet paper is obligated to replace the used up roll.
  2. CONTINUATION TO 1: If there is no toilet paper left, the one who used the last of it will go buy more.
  3. Jeongin will stop taking two-hour long showers. Other people want hot water too ahem.
  4. Seconded.
  5. Thirded
  6. Fourthed (???)
  7. Jeongin and Felix will not drink energy drinks after six in the afternoon.
  8. OT8 will S T O P  A T T A C K I N G the maknae skdhfhjks.
  9. Jeongin will not use stan twt lingo. It’s already worrying that he even KNOWS of the existence of stan twt.
  10. Minho hyung will come clean about his SKZ twt fan account to the rest of the members.
  11. ExpoSÉd
  12. ExpoSÉd x2
  13. A laptop left open on the bed is not an invitation to snoop around. Stay AWAY.
  14. Woojin hyung will teach Minho hyung about the wonders of laptop passwords.
  15. NOT. AN. INVITATION.
  16. Last one at the table does the dishes.
  17. Except for when the last one at the table is Hyunjin.
  18. Hyunjin included.
  19. Jisung is not allowed to take Woojin’s airpods without asking.
  20. It was only ONCE, hyung >_<
  21. Jisung will not lie about the number of times he’s taken Woojin hyung’s airpods.
  22. OH MY GOD SEUNGMIN!!!
  23. bUStEd
  24. Chan hyung will get at least 6 hrs of sleep per night. No room for negotiation.
  25. Objection.
  26. Overruled.
  27. Chan is not allowed to object to rule 24.
  28. Speaking of sleep, Felix will not blare Cardi B inside the dorm while Changbin is napping.
  29. In Felix’s defense, he was unaware Changbin hyung was napping.
  30. Felix will not blare Cardi B inside the dorm REGARDLESS of whether anyone is napping or not.
  31. I was buzzed AF. Too much energy.
  32. Hence the birth of rule 7.
  33. Jisung and Minho will not fuck around while other people are at home. The walls are way too thin for their kinky sexcapades.
  34. Who even SAYS sexcapades anymore?
  35. Seungmin will not ATTACC his members for no reason.
  36. Seungmin can and WILL attack his members, reason or no. It is his way of coping when he has had a bad day/wants to relax.
  37. @rule33: Then neither will Changbin and Hyunjin.
  38. Touché.
  39. +Felix. Don’t think I didn’t hear that deepass voice mixed in.
  40. OT3 ALERT. CHANGJINLIX IS REAL. THIS IS NOT A DRILL.
  41. #IShipIt
  42. The word ‘ship’ is banned inside the dorm.
  43. What about at the company building?
  44. The word ‘ship’ is banned everywhere.
  45. Hyung line will not treat Jeongin like a baby anymore. He is 18, not 8.
  46. Jeongin will be the baby. Forever and always.
  47. ~~Jisung hyung will not stare at Minho hyung’s thighs/ass in the practice room mirror. He thinks he’s slick, but HE. IS. NOT.~~
  48. Jisung is allowed and ENCOURAGED to stare at Minho’s thighs/ass. Minho is a self proclaimed Attention Whoreᵀᴹ and he 1000% doesn’t mind.
  49. Luv u hyung. <3
  50. No one is allowed to cross out rules issued by a member.
  51. Sucks for you, I already did.
  52. Hyunjin will not fall asleep lying down in waiting rooms at music shows. The stylists and make-up noonas are nice enough not to say anything to him, but Chan got his ass chewed for it.
  53. I’M SORRY CHANNIE HYUNG IT WAS ONLY ONCE OR TWICE I SWEAR. Q_Q
  54. Jisung is allowed to hug people whenever he wants.
  55. I mean… I don’t mind.
  56. Shut up, Minho.
  57. Uh, I don’t mind either.
  58. BETRAYED? BY MY OWN SPOUSE? HOW DARE YOU CHRISTOPHER?
  59. Woojin should think twice before eating the last of Chan’s Tim Tams.
  60. So THAT’S what this is about?



 

A month elapses and all is well. More rules are added, everyone making their contribution to the coffee stained and slowly deteriorating A4 paper that is stuck to the fridge.

 

But of course the peacefulness doesn’t last.

 

“WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS FORGOT ABOUT RULE NUMBER 1?”

 

From all the rooms a chorus of ‘not it’ can be heard.

 

Chan wants new groupmates.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you're having a lovely day wherever you are!
> 
> Leaving feedback is encouraged and highly appreciated. :)


End file.
